tales_of_tacleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Isolde La'Fey
If Lord Arken wants a distraction, I'll give it to him. Isolde is a Homunculus Sorcerer played by Lara. Biography 'The Beginning' An experiment tampered with. Isolde was created by Professor Zeltrek as a 5th generation Homunculus, however, a disenfranchised worker for the lab, decided to interfere with the child, giving her the power of free will, an abnormal trait not found within other Homunculi as they are made to serve a purpose, often to be used a human weapons. This meddling caused her to escape her tank and the laboratory, causing a wave of destruction and death in her wake. In the form of an 8-year-old she found her way to a nearby forest, wandering scared and confused she stumbled across a poacher who was struck in terror at her appearance. Fearing that he would attack, her magic lashed out killing him, in realisation that it was her appearance that caused such fear she made her way to a pond to see her reflection she realised how different she was to the human poacher, resulting in her casting a slight glamour to alter her visage to that of the man. This event was soon forgotten, as she started to adapt to life in the wilderness with the innate survival skills which had been processed into her. Yet, even as her earliest memories faded into her subconscious, this glamour became deeply embedded into her being, subtly adapting to the environment around her. Thus, as a child she developed exceptional survival skills and understanding of the natural world around her, as well as an innate distrust and paranoia of any human activity that occurred in the forest. 'The Running' After around four years living a solitary life in the wilderness, her seclusion ended when a middle aged ranger couple ventured into the forest after being tipped off by the village doctor (the disguised rouge scientist), after he stated that he believes that there may be a small child in the woods. The husband and wife were respectively Roul and Melisende La'Fey, already parents to three adolescent children, they were good of heart and if there was an abandoned child, they were determined to bring it into their home and raise it. Indeed, they did find a scrawny, dirty and undernourished child, and it took many long hours of coaxing and explaining to get the her to come out of the wilderness and into the village. Nevertheless, within a short amount of time she was adopted into this small Dameusian out-lander community, where she was given the name Isolde and by all accounts adapted well to village life. Roul and Melisende already had three children, the eldest was Roland, a strapping lad of 17 when Isolde first joined the family. He had a kind heart, a jovial sense of humour and his good looks often gained him attention from many of the village girls, probably due to the fact he inherited his father's once golden hair and his mothers dark brown eyes. A tall boy he made a fine hunter, swordsman, and by all accounts he was a fair shot with a gun, with big dreams to one day join the military. He grew extremely fond, of little Isolde, often taking her out with him during his hunting trips and being the first to teach her how to ride a horse, and Isolde certainly to some extent idolised him as some mythical knight, an image he was happy to play along with. Then there was Gideon, 15 years old, and though as tall as his brother, he was nothing like him. Instead being the exact image of his mother with soft features, almost black hair, and rich dark eyes, he was more focused on the horses and their welfare, he worked for the stable and indeed was an expert with them, often preferring them to people. He took the longest to warm to Isolde, but he was more timid in nature anyway, less aggressive in his approach to the world and Isolde found him the easiest to be around, with her glamour eventually altering her appearance to take after him and Melisende as their gentle confidence and calm made her feel the most content. Finally there was young Jehanne, age 12 she only appeared about a year older than her new sister, much like Roul she had a personality that seemed too large for her little frame, and in a quintessential childlike manner, of now being the older sister she took it upon herself to help 'teach' young Isolde the ways of the world, with a determined ignorance against her own youth. She was lovely a sweet bird, ruddy skinned and with her father's blond hair, dreaming often about leaving the village to go to the city, despite her own fears of the outside world. For when it stormed it was her coming to Isolde for comfort and not the other way around. The La'Fey family were fairly well respected with Roul's reputation for being an overall outstanding outdoors-man, being a skilled tracker, hunter, poacher, and ranger. He took a small part in village politics and though he was not overly wealthy, his family and neighbours never went hungry.The there was his wife of many years, Melisende. She was considered a great beauty, with her nearly black hair and dark eyes, but her main joy and skill was in sewing. It was her craft and often it was said that in her youth many of the dresses she made had been sent to the Capital. Much to Melisende's amusement Isolde took to watching her work and sew, and not before long Isolde too was becoming a rather gifted seamstress, enjoying the ability to make clothing out of the imported materials he father traded for, or the hides that her brothers brought back. However, her favourite item was not the beautiful dress made by her mother, or the fur gloves Roland had urged her make for herself. Instead it was a shoddily knitted scarf, dyed in the richest colours she had ever seen of purple and red, it was a gift made by Jehanne, given to her six months after arriving. When Isolde, asked Jehanne why she was being given a present, the response was a light giggle, she replied saying that she had always wanted a little sister. During her time in the village, it was not the case that Isolde's magical abilities had gone unnoticed, but they were heavily suppressed and to the outside world seemed unremarkable, a small burst of magical energy here and there was not worth being concerned about, thus it was neither encouraged or dismissed. Isolde was content and cultivated many of her interpersonal skills from her family, and indeed was a shy but happy child, who only occasionally suffered from nightmares about an explosion and being surrounded by dead bodies. She lived contently with her family for two years. Around the apparent age of 14/15 her village was compromised in a border war between the forces of Dameusia and Edranar. It started just as night began to fall, and herself and her family were settling into bed. Suddenly, the sound of gunshots started to be heard in the distance, along with the noise of approaching vehicles. Panic started to set in as the only trucks and tanks that came through here were those belonging to the military. Everyone in the village waited in the dark of their homes, then as the noise of the military approach stopped, the sound of cars and screaming could be heard coming from the other side, the village was between the conflict. All at once Edranarian soldiers started to pour into the village, and the sound gunshots and horses panicking gave way to the realisation that they were shooting the horses, so there was no quick way out of the village - it would be a massacre. As soon as the sound of dying horses reached the La'Fey household, Gideon was running towards the door before anyone had even registered what he was going to do. Weaponless he raced towards the stable, towards his horses and the soldiers , out of the west facing window Isolde watched frozen in shock, whilst pressing Jehanne close to her as the soldiers wrestled her brother to the ground and pressed a heated branding iron to his eyes. As he lay bleeding and screaming as the iron slowly burnt through his face, the roofs of the houses started to light the sky, as flames moved quickly across from house to house. The sound of Edranarian and Dameusian soldiers in combat was distinct, though in the panic it was impossible to tell who was who, both sides were impartial to the village, and cruel to the villagers. Suddenly the door of the girls room burst open with Roul yelling at them to run, the house was alight. Roland was bravely fighting his way towards his brother when a bullet hit him in the middle of his spine. Collapsing and unable to move Melisende ran towards her eldest child, and realising that he was alive, but unable to move she did the only thing she could. Grabbing a dagger she quickly slit his throat, better that than sport for soldiers. All around bodies of soldiers and civilians alike started to pile up, a few small figures, children could be seen running into the night, undoubtedly urged by parents not to look back. Isolde's father ran from the two girls towards his wife still crouched weeping by their son. Then before Isolde could scream out, Jehanne's hand violently ripped from her grasp as she was grabbed by the hair and thrown back into one of the burning buildings. Isolde suddenly felt a wave of something within her, she could make this fire stop, just think, think, she knew she could make it stop. Holding out her hands she projected all power towards the burning house, screaming at the top of her voice till it was hoarse for the fire to stop, for her sister to be pulled from the fire that now consumed the doorway. Nothing happened. She couldn't stop the fire. Just as Isolde was about to run into the flames to try and save Jehanne, she felt a strong grip on her shoulders turn her around. Her beautiful mother with a gash on her forehead and cinders in her hair, shouting something at her. Isolde couldn't hear, what was she saying, oh run, yes run, run fast. Yet then, her eyes glanced past her Melisende's shoulder, Roul's broken form on the floor, with multiple stab and bullet wounds weeping into the trampled dirt beneath him. With a strong push her mother again yelled at her to run, and she did, she ran hard and fast, believing Melisende's form was close behind, but as she reached past the village boundaries she turned back and saw what they were doing to her mother. About to head back towards the danger she was abruptly stopped, by a soldier on horse back halting in front of her. With a quick boot to the the head, she had no time to fight the blackness as it took her. Throat dry and smell of ash in her nose she opened her eyes towards a clouded sky. She found herself in a tent with other children, some from her village, others she did not recognise. She heard the voices outside and realised she must be in an Edranarian camp. Unsteadily she rose to her feet and went outside the tent. Indeed she was far from her home now. Not just far from home, but alone. Entire family gone, to the flames and as she thought about the fire that consumed her village, another form of burning she felt. Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks, trailing through the grime, but that was not the only thing there was a burning in her hands, and chest, her insides felt as if they had been set on fire, there was now an anger. The only thought in her mind repeating over and over. Burn Them. Isolde screamed, and there was fire. Two soldiers set alight, then once again, she passed out. When she next awoke it was in a different tent, and there was a stranger looking at her. On realising she was awake he started talking to her, asking questions, asking her about her powers, she was not aware of having 'powers'. He asked after her family, she had no family. He asked her name, and she replied. She was under no illusion that this was concern, she was being studied. He offered her protection, how could she say no, he said she would live with him, no idea where. This continued in a blur of her slipping in and out of consciousness for a few hours. When he seemed satisfied, she asked where home was. Edranar. She asked who he was. Ator Arken. This was Isolde La'Fey's first encounter with Lord Arken. Intrigued by her magic he took her under his protection, and within no time she was moved to Edranar and set-up in the Arken Estate. Arken did not join her in the journey, instead a strange creature brought her and toured her around her new home, a man and a reptile combined. At first she found Thennik slightly unnerving, especially in his insistence that she is to be a discreet as possible on the Estate. However, after a while she began to adapt once again to a new life. Throwing herself into her studies of magic, with the various tutors Lord Arken arranged for her. She also trained in combat, and though often distracted, was a fair student of history and the arts. Every so often a nightmare would cause an accidental release of magic, her bed was often set on fire, and though the smell of smoke and burning would at first make her sick with memories, she learned to live with it, in some sadistic way she began to find it comforting. A small connection to the her lost life that she never brought herself to mourn. She saw Lord Arken a least monthly, he would summon her to his study, politely ask how she was, question her about her studies, that was more or less it. Very rarely he would join her in the dinning hall for dinner, occasionally he would walk and talk with her about Edranar, sometimes even discuss the people who came a visited him. He was not unfriendly, neither was he close, yet he was always somewhere in the background. After a few years, she grew bold enough to start asking him questions, to hide behind doors and catch glimpses of what he did and how he worked. She started to become annoyed at how she could never read his face but he could see through her like a book. Prompting her to practice appearing blank and unreadable, Thennik one time even commented that she was not doing too bad a job of it, it was even said in a manner that could be described as fondly? Either way, after enough time, Isolde began to realise Arken does not have friends, he has pawns, she became painfully aware that was just what she was, a pawn, but for what - well she had no clue. 'The Fighting ' At around the age of 19, she was unexpectedly called to Arken's office, it had been an uneventfully day, in fact she had been in the process of patching some of her outdoors cloths up, after an unfortunate singe. Arriving at his office she was surprised to see a strange group standing in the room. Ah now she remembered he had mentioned something to someone about putting together a group to find out who tried to assassinate the King. Oh. Wait. She's part of this group. Ah. Well there was not too much warning but that's fair. As he relayed the mission Isolde looked to each person in turn and made a very clear vow to herself: Get the job done. Do not form attachments. Do not open your mouth. Try not to flare up. Don't be sick if you get scared. And do not be sick because of your own spells. She joined the Defenders, expecting a quick mission and certainly not getting that, instead all they seem to have done is fallen down the slippery slope of intrigue and plotting, with still no real clue on who and what the Black Hand are, and how exactly to destroy them. The missions have been numerous, and the cost on her patience and humour has been exceedingly great. Sometimes she tries to have fun with the other members, but she is aware that though her magic is useful, there is not too much they would be able to relate to her with. After all she is young, far younger than all of them, and she is human, far weaker, and she is sure they think she has not seen death, that she cannot fight. Well that would be proven in time. Indeed it was. When they were sent to the front, for her that is when the war truly began, for Isolde, it was her first time being on the soldiers side of the line, the preparations, the weapons, the humanity behind the guns. She had never openly revealed her disdain for the members of the party with a military background, a Dwarf, Elf and Tiefling, if indeed she should count Hieronymus as 'military'. She did not blame herself for this bias, indeed a small voice inside encouraged it, insisting it is better to not make nice with any of the party members, just stay politely indifferent. Yet when Hieronymus spoke of Dameusia, she'd smile, not willing to state her nationality, she was not patriotic, but some memories were filled with a warm childlike glow, and they were always in Damuesian. However, then he'd boast about being a mercenary, and she'd look to him, Ivellios, and Grom and wonder how did men, probably similar to those sitting by her now, cause so much destruction. Falling literally into the battle field gave her the opportunity for some release, and she enjoyed the shear destruction her magic caused far more than she would have liked. She was also given the opportunity to see the others in combat, fully allowing her to realise just what a lethal party they could be, if there was more control and discipline. However, it was not exactly uphill from the main battle field, then it was into the woods, not just any either, a Fey Forest. Whilst trying to navigate and fight the growing fear inside her, she could not shake the fact that they were being watched, hunted, in a rare outburst she ran, in hope to loose the creature that was on her tale, instead she needed not to fear, for she was taken to the Summer Court of the Fey. Whilst there she was unaware of how long she spent in this realm and still is. The time there gave her a much need sense of calm, one she never felt that she ever had. Finally she could relax, and let herself feel safe, but this came at a cruel cost the memories which had been repressed of her creation, and early years suddenly started to resurface, and her once entrenched glamour now started to falter. Revealing her true from. On returning to the normal world, and the party she instantly became nervous about her changing form and after hearing about the terrorist attack on the city by creatures that look like her, she returned to the Arken Estate to find answers. Unwilling to even admit to herself just how much certain members of the group mean to her, she is fearful of being cast out from the group, a third home as she has come to see it. However, her true form eventually comes to the attention of the party, being met with mixed reactions, the one she hated most was pity, she never needed it before and certainly she does not need it now. Yes, learning you're a monster is a shock, but she'll only act like one, if she is treated like one. This curiosity surrounding the Black Hand, Homunculi and Isolde's creation leads to a quest to discover the origin of Homunculi. 'The Becoming' During this quest, leading back to the lab, Isolde is faced with a younger mirror image of herself, a young Homunculus still yet to wake. A perfect blank slate. Despite the risks and the misgivings from the party, as well as an attack from Second, they manage to free the child. On returning to Edranar, she seeks protection from Lord Arken, she requests a match with one of the noble families, in order to have a name to protect herself and the child. Much to everyone's surprise Lord Arken instead names her as Heir to House Arken, and the consequences from this decision are still yet to be seen... Description Appearance Standing around 5 ft 5 Isolde is slender, and one of the weaker members of the party. In her true from her skin is pale, eyes red and hair white. In a glamoured from, she prefers to have dark brown hair and often darker eyes, however, recently her eye colour has shifted to grey to mimic those of Ator Arken. Despite her reservations about using her appearance, she is indeed exceptionally striking and attractive and will use it to her advantage. Exceptionally fond of sewing, she often uses her clothing to make a statement political or otherwise. Personality Isolde, often considered the most emotional member of the party and deemed by Lord Arken as unpredictable. She is prone to spikes of magical energy when angry, with a particular inclination to fire magic. However, it would be unwise to assume that she is simply impulsive, after all the smell of her spells often brings back painful memories, and it takes a lot of control on her part to appear unaffected. There is a far more calculating side to her which she keeps very close to her chest - her supposed impulsiveness normally comes from an urge to get things done quickly, however she'll never makes a move without it being thought through first. She understands how much danger herself and her new sister are in, and for that reason, she desires to have power in order to feel some semblance of control over her life, a control she has never had. A deep admirer of Ator Arken's methods, she respects him immensely, despite knowing he does not always have her best interests at heart. Though considered an easy person to read, there is something far more unsettling bubbling under the surface, a burning rage which can cause her to be overly ruthless. Her appearance as honest and emotional works to her advantage in disguising her ambitions, as she does not want her true goals known. She certainly came from nothing, and she will not go back to it... Relationships Ator Arken "As I was busy loving you, you were busy saving yourself." Easily the most important relationship to Isolde, the dynamic between her and Arken is exceptionally strange. Between respect, admiring, hating and in some ways loving the man, she understands his interest in her must give him an advantage in some way, and she is aware that he is using her, more aware than he might even know. However, if he is willing to use her, she is willing to use him right back, for her own ambitions. Growing up he was a distant role model for her, as an adult, her protector and mentor, and now as his heir, she is starting to understand the amount of power and politics involved, she certainly needs him - and he needs her. Morwenna Arken "Be fiercely gentle my young one, for I will hurt them before they hurt you." The only person of her own flesh and blood, young Morwenna represents a family Isolde never had and a family she lost. A sweet child, Isolde is determined that she will be raised loved, and she will endeavour to teach the child the life skills it will need and how to control her magic. She sees a spark in the child which she knows she lost a long time ago and wants to preserve that innocence, and to her relief the rest of the party appears to have taken to her as much as she has taken to them. Thennik Shimmerscale "Thank you for comforting me when I set my bed on fire." The warmest person to her on the Arken Estate, the irony is he's cold blooded. Thennik was not overly affectionate but certainly made sure that Isolde was entertained. In charge of her education and training, Isolde likes to think she made him somewhat proud with her learning ability and that he is indeed fond of her. Ivellios Nailo "I know you would do anything for us, but my dear do you not realise how much of you I would ask for." Isolde is exceptionally grateful to Ivellios for being the main party member to express concern for her, and offering help should she want it. Before her trip to the Fey world she was not particularly close with him or anyone else really in the group, his guns and uniform causing her unease, thus she preferred to remain on the periphery of his vision. However, since returning and all that has occurred, Ivellios along with Hieronymus was one of the first to imply that they would help to protect her rather than attack. This along with how clearly Ivellios has taken to Morwenna it gives Isolde a small slice of calm. However, she is aware of his past, and sees how he still struggles with his demons and his emotions, as she struggles with her own. She also knows his exceptional ability as a soldier, his skill she admires deeply, but also holds onto the fear that it one day might be used against her. If life has taught her anything caring can be a liability, and she certainly cares for this Elf more than she would want to, but he also cares for her and her sister, it's important that he should continue to care, she needs him to care too much, just enough that the soldier in him is compromised. Just enough that she does not always have to see him as a soldier. Val Nightwood "I like your pretty smile, I like how it gives me chills." Val, a recently formed friendship which Isolde sorely needs now that she has become part of the nobility, books and training can only take you so far and she is aware how unprepared she is to step into the lion's den where the nobility plot and scheme. Val, is smart and beautiful and from what Isolde can see is exceptional at getting what she wants, whether that be information or a person. Isolde will be happy to learn, hopefully as much as Val is willing to teach. Hieronymus the Liar "I will dance with you, I will fight with you, but speak to you? I open my mouth, your gold eyes delve too deep." Easily the first person in the party that Isolde was taken with, charming, handsome, noble and ever so scandalous, Isolde felt rather intimidated by his presence, though she would never care to admit it. She knows he was not the best of men, however, after returning to the party she sees the change in him and is concerned for his well-being. He his powerful, but with power there is always the risk of it consuming you. He has changed, though Isolde cannot tell if he is a good person, he certainly has been good to her, but she is still unsure if she can trust him. She cannot read him as easily as some, she wants to go to him, wants to feel safe in his presence, wants to ask for advice. However, to a man like Hieronymus, maybe keeping your thoughts to yourself would be the more sensible choice. Yvelda "To be kind against the hurt, indeed that is your strength. Your kindness scares me more than your power ever could." Yvelda, adopted mother of the group, wiser and kinder than any other members, yet Isolde cannot bring herself to trust her. She cares for Morwenna and that's enough for Isolde to be grateful, however this compromised affection and care is something Isolde can no longer relate to. One should always be weary of that they cannot understand. Isador Arken "A good Arken, maybe this is why your cousin wants me in charge." The only nice Arken according to the world, he is truly an entertaining character. Isolde is relieved that she may here have a friend in her new 'family' and she is more than happy with how Morwenna has taken to him and vice versa, after all he will be her guardian should anything occur. The only worry Isolde has is that he's far too clever and if there is a greater plan that his cousin has, especially if it includes her, the last thing needed would be someone interfering, but if he does have her best interest at heart, well, that indeed would be a blessing. Ryn'lo Fesh "You're not crazy, yet if you think you and you alone could make the world better, believing that will send you mad." '' Ryn, Isolde knows he has only done good for the party, yet he is a man with far to many secrets for her liking, to trust a man who you do not know would be beyond foolish. He plays the fool sometimes, but she can see the glint in his eyes. That she cannot trust. Indeed, she felt herself proven right when he finally revealed his fall from grace in politics. When he spoke so unashamedly of his war crimes, Isolde could think of only one thing, of locking him away somewhere dark, sealed in, alone, and scared. She wanted to bring a semblance of justice down on this man. However, fate, fate had other plans, now he is nothing, and she wishes for her own humanity she could feel something. Xanaphia ''"I am wise enough to fear you, that is why I'm grateful for your indifference." Much like Ryn, Isolde is painfully unaware of Xanaphia's true motives, for if it was just money, well she should have left. Clearly she knows more than she lets on, more powerful and dangerous than what many expect. Yet that coldness, that is real, the ability to show no remorse, that is truly something to admire. If there is someone to keep sweet in the party Xanaphia would be top of the list. Grombrindal Thughduhm Eliza Casion Natasha LaReve Character Information Notable Items *'Fey Robe': Protects against cold damage, gives advantage against fear and charms *'Ring of the Searing Sun': Ring of Spell Storing, also grants Light and Green Flame Blade cantrips. *'Evergrowing Staff': +2 to Spell Attack, grants extra hitpoints Abilities Feats *Lucky *Prodigy *War Caster Racial Abilities Class Abilities * Spellcasting * Metamagic **Empowered Spell **Twinned Spell **Quickened Spell *Wild Magic *Wild Magic Surge *Tides of Chaos *Bend Luck Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Defenders Category:Sorcerer Category:Homunculi Category:Arken Allies Category:Player Characters